The Favor adopted from HollyIsShort
by iclemyerlover
Summary: When Nyx tries to do the Cullens a favor by sending them to the House of Night dimension, where vampyres are a part of society,will it backfire because of the differences between the Vampyres and Vampires? The discontinued story by HollyIsShort.
1. Chapter 1: The Visions

**Chapter 1: The Vision**

_Bella's POV_

I was walking towards the lake, because there was a blinding light there, in the shape of a woman, with Edward. She had trapped him in her arms or something because I could only see his face. The rest of his glorious body was covered by the shining light. I started running. I couldn't let him go. I'd never let him go. I just ran as fast as I could. Then I just jumped at the light figure. I grabbed Edward. Then, I realized two things: 1. I had gone through the light and now was falling into the lake, with Edward, and 2. I didn't have him in my arms, I had a dummy that looked exactly like him. I should be able to tell, with my enhanced vampire eye sight and all.

'Whoever you are light woman, you are gonna get it!!!!' I yelled at the now disappearing, mysterious light woman 'FUCK YOU!' I couldn't contain my rage until I remembered that I was falling into a lake. Normally this wouldn't have mattered except that the second I touched the water everything went black. Then I heard a vague whisper that said 'I'm Nyx and I will help you'

Then I "woke up" from my vision. I wasn't really sleeping, I was just staring at nothing in particular, by myself, and then suddenly, I was running to the lake. Well, in my head, anyways. It felt real, it looked real, and, until I got out of it, I thought it was real. But it wasn't. It couldn't have been. I went to the main house; Renesmee was sleeping, as it was the middle of the night.

Inside, I saw everyone in some kind of trance. All were either standing or sitting, just staring.

Then, one by one, they started "waking up."

"Oh my god, Bella, you're OK!" said Edward. If he had the same vision I had, he had reason to be happy

"You're OK too!" Then I kissed him, we let it linger until Carlisle woke up, he was the last one up.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" that was, of course, Rosalie.

"I... don't know." answered Carlisle.

"I think... I had a vision," said Alice "but not like the normal ones" then she started describing my vision, but with Jasper a captive instead of Edward.

That was followed with a chorus of 'That was my vision, but she had ….'

Then, we heard crying, it was Renesmee.

We all rushed to her room, she had probably had the same vision as us.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her.

Then she touched my forehead and showed me the same vision, but Jacob was trapped in the light woman's arms.

"She had the same vision but with Jake." I said

"Eww, why would she want to save a dog?" As you'd guess, that was Rosalie.

Then, as if on cue, Jake barged in an walked straight to Renesmee's crib.

"Thank goodness she's here, O just had the weirdest, most realistic..." he started.

"Vision." Edward ended.

"I was going to say dream, but why do you think it was vision." he asked.

"Because, we all had it too, and vampires don't sleep." said Carlisle.

"I thought it was Alice's job to have the visions." Jake seemed genuinely puzzled.

"Not this time. Whoever that Nyx person is obviously induced it in all of us." said Alice "Besides; it was different than my normal visions."

"Maybe we should go check out the lake." suggested Emmett.

_Zoey's POV_

Ever since we had beat Kalona, things were as normal as they can get, well after an ancient spirit had controlled the school for a few weeks, that is. Nerferet was gone too, so obviously people were asking about her, and nobody was able to teach her class, so they decided to give us all a vacation/break thing.

For now though, Aphrodite was doing her makeup in the bathroom while I talked to Stevie Rae.

"It's too bad that Kalona was evil." she sighed.

"And why is that?" I asked, "I mean other than the obvious 'if no one was evil the world would be perfect' thing."

"Because he was sooo hot! And he totally wanted you!" I scold her.

"Yea, well, I did not..." And then I was interrupted by Aphrodite doing some weird noises in the bathroom "Is everything alright in there Aphrodite?"

No answer.

Stevie Rae and I barged in. What we saw was not pretty. Aphrodite was having a vision, she was shivering and crying and shaking. And then it stopped. Well she was still shivering, but her vision stopped.

"They are coming." is all she said.

"What? Who?" Stevie Ray said.

"Vampires."

"Big deal! We're all vampyres here! Well except for you, but whatever, other than that." I said.

"No! They're different! From another dimension!" she was still shivering.

"Huh? Why? Who the poop are they?"I asked, kind of glad that Aphrodite was in this state, otherwise, I know she would've made fun of my use of the word poop.

"Nyx sent them."

"Them who?" asked Stevie Rae desperately.

"The Cullens."


	2. Chapter 2: The Lake

**Chapter 2: The Lake**

_Emmett's POV_

"Are you kidding me? It could be really dangerous, I wouldn't want any of us to get hurt!" said Esme, her usual, caring, boring self.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, I mean, the 'visions' were all in the lake." Well said Jasper, but I want to go mostly because it would be kick ass if there was any danger.

"That's what I'm saying! And I volunteer." because you know, I'm willing to take this for us. And because I'd be sooo cool.

"Fine. But there's no way you are going alone!" Well at least she loosened up a little.

"OK, I propose we go in a group, but I would appreciate if you didn't go, Bella, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." That was Edward, alright, always looking out for his precious little Bella. She's happy with him, even though he's not letting her have any fun. Of course, maybe she doesn't like danger. In that case she's a boring person.

"I say the dog goes, and doesn't come back!" And that's my Rosalie. Always trying to get rid of Jake.

"Very funny Rosalie, I'd be happy to go, but I'd also be happy to come back. And by the way, if I throw a makeup kit inside the lake, you'll be the one playing fetch to go get it!" I love Rosalie, but that was funny! I start laughing, until she gives me that death stare I love so much.

"I have a better way to solve this, everyone who wants to go, raise you're hands." I bet you could tell that was Carlisle by the way he proposed a compromise that would 'keep both sides happy', as usual.

I raise my hands immediately after he says this. Followed by Edward, Alice, Jasper and Jacob.

"I don't know Jacob, we don't have to breathe, but you do and that lake is pretty deep..." It's nice that Esme cares so much, but it gets annoying. Really annoying.

"Its fine, I can hold my breath longer than a normal human, the longest I've gone was like, 15 minutes." he says, defensively. I've always liked him because he likes the action, like me.

"I thought you were a dog, not a mermaid! Well I guess that makes more sense now, with all your girlish features..." My sweetheart is so funny. Not to mention hot.

"See, that's the type of things only a merman would confuse, no wonder you always seem so puzzled." These two are hilarious!

I wonder what would happen if you locked only the two of them in a room. Which would come out alive?

"Will you two STOP?" Bella, always wanting to enforce the peace. And it worked. "So that would mean, Alice, Jasper, Jake, Emmett and Edward are going?" she smiled a little when she said Edward. The girl was really in love. Or she hoped he wouldn't come back. Knowing her and her "deep, helpless love" for him, I'd say it was the first.

"Yes, but if we are not back in an hour, another group should go see what's up" Jasper of course, as he said that, I felt calmer. His gift, no doubt. Damn it was annoying too. I want to feel pumped!

"Very good point Jasper, I think it should be Esme, Rosalie, and I." said Carlisle

"I agree." said Rosalie

"Me too." said Esme

"Bella, you and Renesmee shouldn't go near the lake." said Edward. Gosh, these people all get annoying. Except Rosalie and Jake, they're just funny.

"Thanks for wanting to protect me, but if none of you are back, after say, 2 hours, I think I'll take my chances." she's finally wanting a piece of the action!

"Me too, Mommy." Awww, even as a small little baby, she already craves action! I love that Renesmee.

_Zoey's POV_

"The Cullens? Who the poop are they?" I asked, this was sooo freaky!

"Who the poop? Do you ever cuss properly?" She was back to her normal self alright.

"No she doesn't." Stevie Rae answered for me.

"Can we stop the 'Zoey is too innocent talk' now? Now seriously who the... eff.... are the Cullens?"

"Eff?" I give her the death stare. "Fine, they're like these Vampires, but they're different." she says.

"Big deal! I'm different" says Stevie Rae.

"No, like.... OK, first you should know that Nyx sent them here" I wonder why Nyx would do that, if they're this different, it can't be a good idea.

"Why the fuck is she sending them here?" That was Stevie Rae, I wouldn't say fuck, not with that accent anyway. Or at all.

"Well, apparently she thinks she's doing them a favor. See, they're from a universe where vampires have to live in secret. Not like us. They have communities too, but this particular family wants to live along humans, so she thinks that sending them here is the best solution."

"Well how different could they be, I mean, we already have red vamps, I think we can take whatever these people are."

"I think you should explain exactly how different." I could tell Stevie Rae was getting worried.

"Fine, but you and the rest of the nerd herd are not gonna like this." Uh-oh, here comes the bomb "They're dead, but not dead-dead, when someone is dying a vampire (with an 'i') can bite them. That injects them with venom. After a few days, which the bite-ee **(A/N: this is the person who is bitten) **spends in agony, the bite-ee wakes up as a vampire. There is no fledglings, no marks, nothing, just this weird venom thingy. And they don't die. At all. And.... They're super-fast, super-strong and they don't need to breathe. They feed on animal blood, even though they can feed on human blood too. They can't even sleep. Oh, but like us, they're beautiful. Some of them have affinities, but not like ours. Theirs are based on traits they had as humans. Like one of them who is coming can read minds because as a human, he could guess what everyone was thinking. One can make you feel calmer (or more agitated), one can shield her mind from the mind-reader, one can see the future, but not like me, the lucky bitch can just see it like I used to. The others, instead of having abilities just get one of their human traits intensified. They usually can't have kids either, but they have one!"

"What the hell??!! They're basically the effing stereotype of vampire damn it!" This is freaking pissing me off! How can there be such a vampyre? Ugh, I mean vampire.

"Oh, I'm not even fucking done! One of these people got pregnant with one of the vampires when she was still human, so when she gave birth, they had to bite her immediately. Her kid is even weirder! It's like a fucking cross between a human and a vampire and a human. She can show you what's on her mind, kind of like the opposite of her parents. And she grows until she's like ten, and then becomes a regular vampire." She was pissed too.

"What?? I really hope this is one of your jokes Aphrodite! I mean sure, they're probably nice and all, but, I mean our world could barely welcome us, now they expect two other kinds of vampyres?" Stevie Rae was reading my mind here, that's exactly what I was thinking .

"I hope there's not a third type coming" I say, kind of to myself more than to anyone else.

"No, but get this: They're coming with a werewolf!" OH. MY. GOD.

"This had better be a joke" I said.

"Does this look like my joke face?" she asked me.

"Where and when can we expect them?" asked Stevie Rae.

"In the gardens. Tomorrow, at like 6:30 AM. They'll all be in a trace-like state" she said in a nervous voice.

Not that I wasn't nervous, trust me, I am. I could really use that calm guy now.

_Emmett's POV_

We were heading towards the lake, running full-speed, with Jake as a wolf, of course. When we finally got there, we plunged into the freezing water, even though it didn't feel cold to us. Even Jacob didn't feel the cold to its fullest. When I looked down, I saw a woman's body. I called everyone else up. They were all already up.

"Did you guys see that corpse?" asked Alice.

"Yes, but it's not dead." I said "I saw a heartbeat, we can save her."

"Really? I didn't see that." said Jasper.

"Well, you didn't go deep enough to see it!" I was losing my fucking patience. "We have to do something!"

"Fine! Let's all go down and check it out." said Jacob.

"Good plan." said Edward.

So we went down. When we were close enough, we reached down to feel her pulse. The moment I touched her skin, it felt like.... nothing. The second all of our fingers were on her, she started to shine, a bright white light. I tried removing my finger, but it was "glued", I just couldn't move. I looked at Alice with a "What the hell is going on here?" look.

But before she could respond, everything went black. Then all of a sudden, I wasn't underwater anymore. I was.... I really don't know. But I could tell that I was away from my physical self. Cool! Wherever I was, it was all white and Alice, Edward, Jasper and Jake were all with me.

We could've been there for days, for years, for centuries. I couldn't tell.

"What is going on here?" asked Edward "I can't read any minds here!" he was puzzled

Well, no wonder I was feeling so nervous; Jasper's power probably wasn't working either so he couldn't calm us.

Then all of a sudden, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were here.

"What the hell happened?" asked Rose.

"I haven't the slightest idea!" said Carlisle.

"We don't know either." said Edward.

Then Bella and Renesmee appeared.

"Huh?" she was as confused as the rest of us.

Not. Cool. Anymore.

Then a woman walked in.

"I am goddess Nyx, and I will help you"


	3. Chapter 3: What Are You?

**Chapter 3: What are you?**

_Bella's POV_

"I am goddess Nyx, and I will help you" said a very beautiful woman figure. When I think back to her now, I can't quite remember what she looked like, I can just remember that she was extremely beautiful, even more so than a vampire, and then she kind of shone, like if she gave away light. I guess I can't really describe her with a word other than divine. And that's a word that I usually reserve for Edward only.

"Are you the light woman from our vision?" asked Carlisle, like he was mesmerized by this woman. Truth is, we all were, you couldn't really help it. She just drew your attention. I guess that may have something to do with the fact that she is a goddess.

"Yes" she said, her voice kind and filled with joy.

"Are you also from the bottom of the lake?" asked Alice.

"No, that was just an illusion, but yes it was modeled after me to indulge your intrigue" she said, very matter-of-factly.

"Well, what are we doing here?" I asked, still staring at her.

"I presume that you are the vampires that wanted to live along humans, am I right?" she asked, but of course she was right, it's not like gods and goddesses can be wrong anyway.

We all nodded.

"I wanted to give you a chance at that." she said. "There are many universes, or dimensions, stretched alongside each other, each has their own particularities, they divide when things go differently.

"Like there is one world where they have a wizard population, in which a war is currently being fought, because the magic gene never disappeared from a portion of the population. There is another world where somebody just recently discovered the Americas.

"There is even a realm of the dead (Mortos), where all of the dead spirits go once they have served their time on their dimension.

"You lived in one dimension where vampires have to hide from humans. I planned on transporting you to one where humans and vampires live alongside each other, in peace.

"Of course some dimensions are polytheist meaning they have many gods and others are monotheists meaning they only have one.

"The Gods or Goddesses that are to rule a dimension are created along with it, and destroyed along with it too, but so far only one dimension was destroyed, this dimension is the _original _dimension, Yehkru (which used to be an atheist dimension).

"Every dimension has the same beginnings as the one that it is derived from, so every dimension has had a Big Bang because they all derive from Yehkru, by extension.

"Your particular dimension, called Keerman, is atheist, meaning that it has no Gods because none were created with it. This means that you are in total control of everything, or that randomness is. You are lucky that it is like this, otherwise, I probably wouldn't have been able to do this.

"Well, I would have, but I would have had to hold a Multi-Dimensional Deity Meeting, which is when only a few randomly selected deities meet to judge something like whether or not I could take people from Goblerg (the wizard land), ruled by Magilux and Megan, and put them in my own dimension, Yaluam.

"Since Keerman is an atheist land, all I have to do is send a telepathic message to any 5 deities of my choice and wait for them to approve, making the process much simpler." then she waited for us to react. We just kept on staring. This was way too much for me to take in right now... deity meetings, dimensions, realm of the dead.... IT WAS JUST TOO MUCH! Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought so because then Nyx said: "Do not worry if you do not understand this, as you are not supposed to. I am just telling you this so you'll understand how and why I am sending you to Yaluam."

"So tell us, why did you induce that strange vision in us?" asked Edward.

"Well, even though I am not your goddess, the second that I was approved for transporting you, I was also approved to spy on you, your world and your mind, so that I could find a way to lure you to a joint place for me to transport you. I saw that one of you, Emmett Cullen, to be precise, is fun-loving and a daredevil, I just needed to induce a vision in all of you that evoked danger so that he'd suggest checking it out. But not with so much danger that caring Esme Cullen would not approve of it.

"The next step was finding a joint place, a joint place is a place where the universe of the snatched **(A/N: that's the person who is taken from their world) **'collides' with the universe of the drop, (**A/N: that's the world they are transported to. By the way, sorry for the long, cosmic explanation there, it's kind of long, but it had to be there, sorry. I'll try to make it up to you next chapter, by adding more of the really good stuff) **usually, these places aren't very rare, but not very frequented, because most people don't venture into the bottom of an extremely deep lake, and anyway, you need a deity's help to be transported." she explained.

We were all still dumbfounded.

"Well, what about our bodies? I mean, the vampires don't have to breath, but Nessie and I do, and if our bodies are still underwater, then instead of Yaluam we're gonna end up in Mortos." asked Jake, his comment stirred up some very small giggles, but other than that, it was a very serious comment.

"Your bodies are already in Yaluam, but in a trace-like state, staring at nothing in particular at the sky. In Yaluam, it is already 6:45 AM; your bodies were dropped there 15 Yaluam minutes ago, but snatched 3 Keerman hours ago. The oxygen levels in yours and Renesmee's brains are perfectly fine, since time is only relative." Nyx said in a very serene tone.

"Do we look any different?" asked Rosalie, who still only cared about her appearance, even though the bigger picture was just revealed to her.

"No" Well, Nyx didn't seem to mind it.

"Do we still have our abilities?" asked Emmett, he doesn't want to lose what makes him special, does he?

"Of course" She doesn't mind that, either.

"When are our spirits going to get there?" asked Esme.

"Whenever you are ready" answered Nyx.

We all took what could've been hours, days, years or centuries, as Nyx said, time was relative. We just had to process everything we had just been told.

"I sense that you are ready?" asked Nyx, after a while.

We nodded.

"Very well, your spirits will arrive at Yaluam at 7:00 AM, and it will be like you are recovering from a fainting spell... I realize that most of you don't remember your last fainting spell, so I will clarify. You will not see clearly at first, the world will be blurry, and will gradually become clearer." she explained "I would appreciate it very much if you referred to Yaluam as 'Earth' because that is the human-given name of the dimension."

"Can you tell us more about this world?" asked Carlisle.

"Unfortunately, no, as the vampyres will not expect you to, you will just have to learn by living" she said "Good bye, Cullens."

"Good bye Nyx." we said, then everything went black.

_Zoey's POV (6:20 AM)_

"Zoey let's go!!!" said Aphrodite.

"Let's meet.... "started Shaunee.

"....The Cullens" finished Erin.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I said defensively.

"You mean speedy" said Damien, the vocab queen.

"We don't care...." started Erin.

"... About your vocab shit!" finished Shaunee.

"Well, I don't care about the vocab, but I couldn't live without my queen" said Jack, then they kissed, isn't gay love cute? Regular love too, but these two are ah-dorable!

"Can't we hurry up ya'll?" asked Stevie Rae.

"Yes, we should" said Stark.

So the Twins, Damien, Jack, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Erik, Stark, and I head towards the gardens, talking about these 'Cullens'.

When we finally get there, at 6:27 AM, weird vibrations start to occur. It's like I could see atoms and molecules vibrate right before my eyes. Then new atoms and molecules start to appear, replacing old ones but also forming the shape of 10 bodies. When the vibrations are finished, you can clearly make out 10 people in a trance.

"OK, Aphrodite, who's who?" I asked.

"Umm, this is Bella." she said pointing to a long-haired brunette who was taller than the other two brunette girls "This is Edward, her love." she said pointing to a bronze haired, tall boy, whose hair was all tousled. "That's Alice." she said pointing to the pixie-like short brunette "That's Jasper, her love." she pointed to a male who looked in pain, even during a trance. "I think that's Carlisle." she said pointing to the only light blonde male in the group. "That's Esme, his love." and she pointed to a long caramel haired brunette who was not as tall as Bella. "Then you have Rosalie." She pointed to a blonde, who looked kind of like Aphrodite herself. "And that's Emmett." she pointed to a very strong-looking male "Here are the weirdoes: That's Renesmee, the halfie" she pointed to a girl that looked about 7 or 8 years old. "And that's the pedo werewolf who's in love with her, because he did this weird imprint on her, like you with Heath." she finished.

"Ugh, don't _remind _me!" I exclaimed.

We stood there for like half an hour before they started waking up.

A chorus of "Where are we's" and "Who are you's" echoed through the vampires.

Followed by a chorus of and "What are you's "by both the vampyres and vampires.

This is going to be hard. Very hard.


	4. Chapter 4: Different

**AN: Hey it's Roxy! It has been a long time but before I continue, I know there aren't many of you reading but I'd really like to hear from you. I hope if you like this story you can at least leave a short review. **

**Those of you who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted, thank you. **

**I also want to acknowledge my co-writer, ****Slytherin-Princess44****. She is awesome and I thank her for what she does!**

**Now before I bore you to death here is another chapter of Holly's (mildly edited).**

**Chapter 4: Different**

_Zoey's POV_

When the vamps started 'waking up' from their trances, they seemed all confused. Well, I mean we were all confused, but they seemed _much _more confused.

"Hello, I'm Zoey Redbird" I said when they seemed to have recovered, then my friends followed by introducing themselves

"Ciao. Aphrodite LaFont."

"Hey. I'm Erik Night."

"Haay! I'm Shaunee Cole."

"How's it going? I'm Erin Bates."

"Howdy yall! I'm Stevie Rae Johnson."

"Salutations. I'm Damien Maslin."

"What's up? The name is James Stark."

"Hola! My name is I'm Jack Twist."

"Hello. You may call me Darius."

The vampires still looked confused as hell.

"You're in another dimension" said Aphrodite; I swear it was like she was trying to freak them out more. Then again, was that even _possible_?

"We know." blurted out one of the vamps, who I recognized as Emmett.

"You're not supposed to say anything!" scolded a blond, Rosalie, I think.

"Wait, now we're feeling bewildered!" exclaimed Damien; the Twins scolded him for his use of the word 'bewildered'.

"Let me explain, during our trance, we met your Goddess, Nyx, who must be smashing her head against a cosmic wall because she said not to tell you that we know some things about where we are" said a pixie like brunette. Um, Alice maybe?

"Some things? Like what?" asked Darius, suddenly getting more concerned.

"Well, like we're very different than you, and we come from a different dimension, and...." started the pedo wolf who's name I don't remember, then, a brunette, Bella I guess, elbowed him.

"I believe this calls for an introduction" said the one vamp whose name I _do _remember, Carlisle. "Hello there. I'm Carlisle."

"Good morning. I'm Esme" said a not pixie like, short caramel haired brunette.

"Hi, I'm Bella" said the girl who elbowed the wolf "And this is Nessie" she said, pointing to the halfie.

"Good day, I'm Edward" said another vamp, who shot Bella a look of love.

"Bonjour. I'm Rosalie" said a girl who was even more beautiful than the rest.

"What's crack-a-lackin?! I'm Emmett" that was the guy who had let it slip that they knew where they were.

"Sup! I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake" said the pedo wolf, who didn't seem as creepy as I'd thought.

"Hi everyone! I'm Alice" said the exuberant pixie.

"I'm Jasper." said the one who looked like he was in pain.

"We know." said Stark, it was our turn to surprise them.

"How?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm psychic and I saw you coming" said Aphrodite, at the sound of this, Alice's eyes opened wide and she exclaimed:

"Me too!" she was happy that she wasn't alone "Raise your hand whoever likes shopping!" she said after a 5 second pause, then the Twins, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Damien, Jack, and I raised our hands. "YAY! This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

_Rosalie's POV_

These new vampires are NOT at all like us! Or should I say vampyres? I guess a letter really does make a big difference. I think Alice is the only one who's going to have any fun, but only because of the shopping thing. Then it hit me. Two _guys _raised their hands. Guys don't like shopping unless they're gay.

"Hold on, did you two raise your hands when she asked who liked shopping?" I asked the guys who called themselves Damien and Jack.

"Yea" they said.

"Guys don't like shopping unless they're..." I started.

"Gay" finished Jack.

"Exactly, so why do you?" I asked, I didn't think they were gay, I mean, that's so icky. **(A/N: Sorry if any gays are reading this, but I needed at least one homophobe for my story, and Rosalie seemed perfect for the job)**

"Because we're gay." said Damien. Fucking shit!

"Ew! Gross! You're gay?!" So what? I don't like gays! What are you going to do? Have me _arrested_?

"Rosalie! Please stop! We know you don't like gays, but give them a chance, they look like very nice people, honey." said my hubby.

"OK, but for you, not for _them_" I said, kissing him.

_Bella's POV_

Something's wrong with Rosalie. Again. Who doesn't she hate, anyways? These people, all these people, seem very nice and friendly.

"Awww, I hope you two are happy together." said Esme, like the loving, caring person that she is.

"We are. Thank you Mrs. Cullen" said Jack.

"Please, call me Esme" she said.

"OK, let's talk....." started Erin.

"Powers!" finished Shaunee those two literally finish each other's sentences!

"Do you two have telepathy or something, because, you finish each other's sentences."

"No, we're twins." said Shaunee; we're all confused again, except Edward, because they look nothing alike.

"But mental twins, so they literally call us the 'Twins'" stated Erin, we were still confused.

"They mean like, actual twins except, their physical bodies look different and their personalities are almost the same." said Edward, this time, I understood.

"And a new power is revealed...." said Emmett playfully.


	5. Chapter 5: Where could they be?

**AN: Hi again! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately. I play softball and our games have been every day this week but Sunday. In case you were about to kill me I updated so you wouldn't (if that makes sense).**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you do again. Those of you who didn't, PLEASE do so!**

**Now here is the next chapter! ...**

**Chapter 5: Where could they be?**

_Zoey's POV_

"What, you can read minds?" I asked Edward.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"Well, what am I thinking of now?" asked Jack.

"You're thinking of a stereo." he said.

"Ah-mazing! You're right" said Jack in sing-song.

"Gay-ass" mumbled Rosalie under her breath. Homophobes like her piss me off.

"What if I talked like that about blondes, huh?" I asked, standing up for my friends.

"Hello? Other non-homophobe blonde standing right _here_!" exclaimed Aphrodite in a very brat-like voice.

"Hey!" I heard behind me, then I turned around, and guess who I saw....

"Heath?!?!?! What the freak are you doing here?" I asked, freaking out, because, well, do you really think I _wouldn't?_

"Hey! Who are all of these people? I'm Heath Luck!" He said, excitedly, shacking Rosalie's hand.

"What the-- your hand, it's freezing!" he exclaimed.

"We're vampires" said Bella.

"No way! You're not Marked" He said.

"I'd explain, but first, I need you to explain" I told him.

"Huh? Oh, right, well, I felt like something important was gonna happen, so I jogged my way here" he said.

"Ugh! Curse that stupid imprint!" Why does he have to be here?

"Hold on.... you have imprints too? I have one on Nessie, here." said Jacob, the wolf.

"You're a vampire too?" asked Heath, puzzled because he didn't have a Mark.

"No, I'm a werewolf." said Jake, calmly, like it was normal (which it _so _isn't).

"Werewolf? What? I think you owe me an explanation Zoey!" demanded Heath.

"Can we go inside first? The sun is rising and I'm getting a headache." complained Damien.

"Ditto." said the Twins in unison.

So we went inside, I went particularly slowly, because I dreaded having to explain all of this to Heath.

"Okay, we're inside, now will you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" asked Heath semi-calmly.

"Well, …It's complicated..." I started.

"I had a vision that they were coming, that Nyx was gonna send them." explained Aphrodite.

"That's not enough! I'm still very confused on why these are vampires but they aren't Marked and that there's _a werewolf standing in front of me_! Last time I checked, the only humanoid creature with some kind of magical ability was a vampyre! Now we have werewolves too?" said Heath, beginning to freak out.

"Well, we come from.... a different universe, like, two dimensions lying next to each other. In our world, vampires live in secret and they're a different kind of vampire in many ways. In my world, there's also werewolves, like Jacob here, who can imprint on humans, vampires cannot imprint in our universe." said Alice, giving him the short version.

"Oh. I get it. Sorta." said Heath, still perplexed.

"Bye, Heath" I said, hoping he'd do what I said for once and LEAVE.

"Yea, good point, I really have to go do this thing, at this place, with these people. And so yea... bye." he said, obviously wanting an excuse to leave, he doesn't wanna get mixed up in this kind of business.

_Aro's POV_

"Aro! Aro!" one of my guards was calling.

"What is it?!" I screamed back. I have no desire to be interrupted.

"Someone.... is here to see you" he said.

"Who is it, then?" Did I have to point out every fault to these people?

"Tanya, from the Denali clan, the 'vegetarians'" he informed me.

"Oh, very well. Let her come in then" I said.

A few minutes later, she came in, looking down at the floor, shyly.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"The Cullens have gone missing!" she was very exasperated, some would say 'freaking out'.

"Calm down, tell me what happened, dear Tanya." I asked, for all I knew this could be a false alarm.

"Well, I was going down to visit them, and... the-- they weren't there." she said, her voice breaking.

"Was there anything unusual in the house?" This was an intriguing matter, a random disappearance.

"No, everything was like... like they never left." she was crying, the poor thing.

"It is fine, we will send a search party to look for them in Forks." I said, calmly, even though, she was not even close to calm.

"Okay, thank you!" she said, sincerely.

"Certainly, is there anything else about this mysterious disappearance?"

"Oh, yes! I found this note, obviously written in case they all disappeared." she said, a little more cheery.

She showed me a note that said:

**If anyone were to find this note, I assume we, the Cullens, are all missing. You see, we to check out the lake, because we had a 'vision', not like Alice's normal ones, that lured us there. We do not know what is going to happen once we check it out, we can only hope. Jacob is going with us.**

**Wish us luck,**

**CARLISLE CULLEN **

**AN: Sorry I know this chapter was short but I'll try to update in the next few days. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I will give you a virtual cookie cake (I couldn't decide between cookie and cake so I combined them. :]**

**If you don't however you will have consequences—hmmm maybe a pie in the face. OOOO scary! :]**


	6. Chapter 6: Yeah I'm married

**AN: Hola amigos! Sorry about the slow updates. I graduate soon so I'll be updating more. Thanks to everyone who updated. I'm shooting for at least five reviews soo please review.**

**Thanks again to by awesome co-writer Slytherin-Princess44! You remind me to update whether its fast or not. :)**

**Onward to the next chapter (which by the way is Holly's but has been edited by the two of us)…**

**Chapter 6: Yeah... I'm married**

_Bella's POV_

After that human (Heath, I think. It's weird how he smelled bad, like the wolves. Probably because of the imprint) went away, there was a silence. Awkward....

"So... how does the imprint work?" asked Carlisle, breaking the silence.

"Well, it depends on your relationship with the person." started Zoey.

"How?"

"Well, my imprint with Heath is emotional, because he was my human boyfriend. But, Aphrodite has an imprint with Stevie Rae....." before she could finish Rosalie cut in.

"_More _gays? Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Rosalie, annoyed. Oh my God, she was getting annoying! Or, I guess now that would be 'Oh my Goddess'.

"Shut up and let the nerd herd leader finish! There is _no way _I would ever like Stevie Rae." defended Aphrodite. Wow, if Rose and Aphrodite weren't so easily annoyed, they could actually be great friends.

"As I was saying," said Zoey, glaring at Rose, then at Aphrodite. "The imprint that Aphrodite has with Stevie Rae is different, it's more mental, since they both have affinities" she explained.

"Who cares about that...." started Erin.

"Do you wanna watch a movie with us later?" asked Shaunee, her question directed at Edward. Wait, what? Why would she go after a married man? My eyes basically scream rage, but then I remember that we haven't told her we're married. Oops.

"Yeah… I'm married. To Bella." he said, pointing at me. Aw... that's my Edward.

"That's too bad.... Are you all taken?" asked Erin in disappointment.

"We've been over this; we told you they were all married! And I thought you wanted T.J and Cole" said Zoey. Wait so they did know? Hopefully they just forgot. Nobody (And I do mean nobody) will take away Edward from me. Or if they do.... I will be miserable forever.

"Well, we just forgot..." started Shaunee.

"But, any guy _this _hot would make us forget" finished Erin. They were getting kinda annoying too. No wonder they were called the Twins.

"I believe it's time for us to confer about ourselves." said Damien.

"Thank you..." started Shaunee, sarcastically.

"... Damien, Queen of the Vocab Crap." finished Erin, but Damien shot them a look.

"Well, I for one, think it's a good idea. We need to get to know the Cullens better, before we introduce them to the council of Nyx." said Jack.

"Fair enough." said Stevie Rae.

"What's the council of Nyx?" I asked.

"They're like the Volturi, the 'government' of the vampyres." explained Edward, probably taking this straight out of someone's mind.

"Speaking of the Volturi, what if they come looking for us?" asked Esme, her and her caring personality couldn't help being worried.

"I doubt they will, if anything, they'll be glad we're gone. I mean, do you remember a few months ago, their _slight _over-reaction to Renesmee?" said Emmett. We all chuckled, that was more than a 'slight' over-reaction!

"What's so funny?" asked Zoey.

"We'll explain later" I said.

"Maybe we should just get started with the 'getting-to-know-you-and-your-powers' thing." suggested Erik.

"Right. Well, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I don't have a power, but I'm very controlled." We've been over the names, but now they had to right this all down in a clipboard.

"I'm Esme Cullen, I don't have a power either, but I'm known to be very caring."

"I'm Rosalie Hale/Cullen, I don't have a power, but I'm beyond beautiful." then she waved her hair around and flashed a smile that would put any movie star to shame.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, I don't have a power, but I'm stronger than the rest." He flexed his muscles for extra emphasis.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I can read minds."

"I'm Bella Cullen, I can shield minds."

"I'm Alice Cullen, I can see the future."

"I'm Jasper Hale/Cullen, I can sense and control moods."

"I'm Renesmee Cullen and I can show you my thoughts." This was one of the rare moments when she spoke.

"I'm Jacob, I can..." started Jake.

"Be hairy and he's a pedophile" said Rose.

"Ignoring that, let's go over the whole 'werewolf' thing." said Zoey.

"Well, I can phase into a wolf when I want to, I can kill vampires, and I can imprint on people. The imprints are different than yours, I just see someone, in my case Nessie, and I instantly fall in love, so does the other person" he explained.

"As I said: hairy pedophile" repeated Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose, how do you keep a blond busy?" asked Jake.

"How?" grumbled Rosalie

"Give her a card that says 'turn for instructions' on both sides" he joked.

_Aro's POV_

This was interesting, the Cullens have disappeared without a trace except for that note. That's a great thing, but it's so intriguing, I think I will follow up on it. Maybe, Alice will join us.

"Give me your hands." I told the woman. Once she did, I saw that she was telling the truth.

"So?" she asked, dumb people are annoying, I already told her I would help.

"I will help you." I re-stated.

"Thank you." she said, her eyes lighting up. She left. This was unusual, that's why it spiked my intrigue. I would _love _for the Cullens to disappear, as they are nothing but a nuisance, except for Alice, I reserve her for the guard.

"Call Marcus and Caius to the Hall of the Volturi." I told one of the servants. I slowly made my way there, and was met by my co-rulers. Of course, I am more powerful than both, but this helps their egos.

"What did you want to discuss, Aro?" asked Marcus, in a bored tone, as usual.

"A woman has just asked for our help."

"For what?" asked Caius in an annoyed tone.

"To find the Cullens."

Caius sneered. "Why would we do that?"

"Well, we could finally convince Alice to join our guard, or any other Cullen."

"You have a point, but I don't like it."

"So, it's settled then, we'll organize a search party for them." said Marcus.

"Yes" grudgingly agreed Caius.

"Demetri!" I called, if my best tracker can't find them, then they've truly disappeared.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Gather a search party. We are looking into a disappearance."

"Who's?"

"The Cullens."

_Zoey's POV_

After we took notes on them (and listened to the wolf fight with the blonde a lot), we decided to give them a tour around campus. The Cullens, I mean. Well, who else could I mean anyway?

"And this is the courtyard, and that's the Temple to Nyx, our Goddess, and over there is stairway to the teachers place, and that's the dining hall, those are the stables, That's the stairs to the girls dormitory, there's the doors for the classrooms..." Stevie Rae was attempting to be perky and spread the loovve around. These new vamps however didn't seem that cheerful, polite but not cheerful.

Anyhoo, when we were finished I was getting tired and sleepy. I yawned.

"I am beat too." said Aphrodite.

"Ditto." said the Twins.

"I vote we go to sleep." said Stark.

"I second that." said Erik.

"Uh, you guys are forgetting, we have guests, with nowhere to sleep." I mentioned.

"Oh, we don't need to sleep." said Carlisle.

"Me and Nessie do!" said Jacob defensively.

"Well, a lot of people are away on break, you can probably use one of their rooms." suggested Jack.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." said Darius.

"Well, they can come sleep with us." suggested Stevie Rae.

"What do you mean 'with you'? Where do you sleep?" asked Jacob.

"The sewers." answered Aphrodite, in a pessimistic tone.

"Just because it's underground doesn't make it a sewer, _Afro_" defended Stevie Rae, making sure to call Aphrodite 'Afro', which majorly pissed her off. Afro glared at Stevie Rae.

"I think we can sleep there." cut in Nessie. She doesn't talk much, she usually uses her thoughts to communicate, and so hearing her voice startled everyone.

"If it's alright with her, it's alright with me." said Jacob.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**You know you want to. :p**


	7. Chapter 7: Flirting with Disaster

**AN: I'm being nice today and giving you two chapters since it has been a while. Aren't I great? Well the rules still apply. I REALLY want at least 5 reviews sooo PLEASE read and review.**

**This is Slytherin-Princess44 and I's first chapter so please don't be harsh. But hey you saying something is better than nothing at all.**

**Chapter 7: Flirting with Disaster**

_Stevie Rae's POV_

We left Afro, Zoey and the rest of the gang. We situated the Cullens and wolf in the extra rooms of our underground hideout, the couples were bunked together into the same rooms.

"So I guess since we have five extra rooms yall won't mind just bunking with your partners?" I offered.

"Wait that means Jake is alone right?" Bella inquired.

I felt a little confused. "Well, I thought with the Imprint and stuff yall'd be okay with Renesmee and Jacob in one."

Edward was about to answer but Rosalie cut him off. "Edward probably doesn't encourage his only daughter being confined for the night in a room with the pedophile." She chuckled and Emmett, Jasper, and Alice joined in.

"Rosalie do you know why the blonde couldn't dial 911?" Jacob retorted.

Rosalie's smirk was wiped right off her face. "You need new jokes, dog."

"She didn't know where the 11 button was." Jake answered and sent Rosalie fuming.

Edward brought us back to the original topic after everyone stopped laughing at the two of them. "I think we all would be more comfortable if we took only two rooms most of us and incapable of sleep anyway."

"Oh okay that's fine. We can do that."

"Kramisha and Johnny B. Do yall mind getting them a few essentials and finish clearing out the two rooms while you're at it?" I asked.

_Shaunee's POV (later)_

"So you've been a vamp for over 50 years?" I purred at Emmett "Do you remember anything about being human?"

Emmett shifted uncomfortable, trying not to be rude "Umm... no... no one does. All we remember is the burning."

I slapped his arm playfully "Haha you are so funny!"

Erin came up behind me and grabbed my arm to pull me outside. She poked her head back in the room momentarily. "I'll give her back in a minute." Then she turned back to me and led me almost a hundred feet from the room, "Ohmigosh what are you doing Twin?! I admire your catch honey but he has a 'wife'! That blonde bimbo Rosalie."

"He just needs a little mocha frappe Twin."

"Oh yeah?" Erin countered. "And what about Mr. sooo fine Cole Clifton?"

I bit my lip "I'll see where this goes and if needed I'll set Cole up with some other chika." I eyed Erin teasingly. "Are you sure he might not want a vanilla shaky to cool him down from his hotness?"

Erin giggled "Nah. You have fun but I'm sticking with T.J."

"If you say so Twin. Have fun with T.J but I'm going to go do a little roaming of my own. I'm not about to miss out on this fiiiiine group of men."

"Does the fact of their age bother you at all Twin? You said it yourself he's over 50 years old!"

"He's just had more time to practice. If you know what I mean." I smiled suggestively.

Erin laughed. "Okay Twin just don't get your face eaten out by Ms. Homophobe Bitch. I don't need to break a nail helping your sorry little ass."

"No worries Twin. At least you'll know the sorry ass you're saving is sexy."

Laughing we both headed back to the room where Emmett was reading some of the books on the shelf. I cleared my throat.

"So why is it that you see yourself as a mocha frappe Shaunee? You are not very liquidy." Emmett said without turning around. I blushed.

"I didn't realize you heard that..."

Emmett laughed his booming laugh and turned around in a move that didn't exist, "If you were on the other side of these tunnels I would have still heard you!"

"Yes exactly Shaunee." A voice like golden wind chimes sounded behind Shaunee, while so beautiful, you could almost hear the danger. Shaunee gulped and turned around to face Rosalie. She wasn't smiling. In fact, Rosalie had her teeth bared and a growl ripped up through her throat. "Stay away from MY Emmett!"

"Uh, brainsharer you might want to listen to her. I happen to know Zoey was unconciously trying to get at it with the werewolf and not only did the baby freak seriously have a fit but so did her teenage parents." Aphrodite turned into the room, a grin barely concealed on her face.

_Zoey's POV:_

I stared curiously at the door where Rosalie had just left quickly. Seriously quickly. One minute she was talking about... something, then she froze and was gone.

"Where did Rosalie go?" I turned to Edward.

"It seems Shaunee has been trying to get a little cozy with Emmett."

"Emmett?" A startled laugh came out of my mouth. "But the Twins know he's married! They wouldn't-"

"Yes they would. But it is only Shaunee. Erin has gone to the kitchen with Damien and Jack." Bella wrapped her fingers around Edwards.

"Zoey, perhaps, now it is time for our guests to meet Lenobia, Dragon and the other students of the House of Night." Erik poked his head into the door. Thank Nyx I have him to save me behind. I gave him a thankful smile and then I squared my shoulders and waved the others to follow me.

"Let's go get the others. We have some people we want to introduce you to."

**Hey you yeah you the one reading. I hope you aren't going to leave without leaving a review. That's what I thought. Just hit the little button down there**.

**You could even just leave a little smiley face or something. Anything and everything is much appreciated! **

**Haha I sound like a middle aged woman! Anyway I'm going to stop babbling and you are going to leave me a review.**

**:)**


End file.
